1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to supports for mounting extensometers used on test specimens.
2. Prior Art
Flexible supports for acceleration devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,381, and such supports are used for isolating or preventing movements in more than one axes. However, the use of a support specifically with an extensometer to permit movement of the extensometer with the specimen tested in three linear axes is not shown in this patent. Additional patents which illustrate the state of the art relating to support members include U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,265; 2,845,794; 3,465,997; 3,714,831; 3,726,986 and 3,735,952.